


Divine Conspiracy

by CardnialCopiaReadsYourSlashToRepent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1800s, Alternative Universe - Wild West, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cowboys, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Protective Crowley, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardnialCopiaReadsYourSlashToRepent/pseuds/CardnialCopiaReadsYourSlashToRepent
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship has been on the rocks for years after the demon asked for Holy water in an assisted suicide attempt. Fleeing to America to forget his past, Aziraphale finds that he can't outrun his memories while Crowley finds he can't live a life with his Angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely off of RDR2. Crowley is Arthur Morgan, Aziraphale is Albert Mason. They're gay as fuck and their gonna go on a date.

Bright cyan skies shined over the Prarie. Aziraphale sat in the dry grass with a book on _'The Language of Flowers'_ and was trying to figure out the meaning of a wild Pineapple Sage. The Angel left England a couple of years ago to try to keep his mind off Crowley and his insurance. He picked up growing interest in herbology and the properties (both spiritual and medicinal) of plants in America. He didn't have much to his name, here, in the great plains, but a couple of books, a hotel room near a lovely saloon, and his white suit seemed to fancy his needs. Aziraphale wasn't entirely sure what all this studying into fauna would do for him. On the other hand, it seemed like the only thing that kept the thoughts of his friend's suicide away, so he kept at it.

The sage blew in the wind and butterflies from across the field migrated towards its scent in the breeze. Similarly, the Angel's heavenly aura wafted through the prairie and attracted a black figure on a black horse.

"If you look harder at that plant you're gonna faint." The darker of the two got off his equally dark horse and approached the pastel book worm. Aziraphale spun around, hand on his heart, startled by the sudden interruption. He got a good look at the man standing next to him and concluded that escapism was useless when the thing you weren't trying to think about always seemed to stumble across your path time and time again.

"Oh, Crowley." The name left a little bit of a sour taste in his mouth. "Didn't expect to see you in America. Of all places to command Hell on Earth, you seem to come to the much more -" The Angel gestured towards the field and his sage. "- more scenic locales." Aziraphale was about to get out of the dirt when the Demon sat right next to him.

"Yeah." Crowley frowned flatly, staring at nothing in particular. "Thought with the turmoil over slavery, I could pick out a few battlefield spots for the Civil war."

"You're not planning on turning this place into a battleground, are you?" The Angel was frightened with the concept of a place so beautiful ruined by blood and disease. He thought of dead bodies lining the ground, butterflies flying overhead, trying to find the sage buried underneath the corpses. Aziraphale went melancholy and grimaced. "Not this place. Not _here_."

"I -" The Demon leveled his eyes with the Angel's, and a small shard of weakness reflected in his Blackened spectacles. "- I can make an exception... For the senary of course." Aziraphale sadness turned into hope. He knew the adversary had a soft spot, much like himself, for nature. If he could save some of the wilderness from transforming into a field of death, it would make for a good day.

"Thank you." Aziraphale smiled at him, championing his success. Crowley shrugged in return and stared at the plant. "You know, deep down in your heart, I think you're a nice person." The Angel immediately regretted saying that as the Demon launched into berserk mode, pinning him to the dirt; Ready to fight.

"Don't call me nice. I'm not nice. You haven't spoken to me in years and you're going to start by insulting me. You're charming, Angel." The Demon bore his teeth.

"Thought you'd like a compliment." The Angel stated sheepishly to the ground. The Demon changed his sneer into a grin. He could never be mad at the Angel for long. Aziraphale had read about transformation in all it's forms and still couldn't understand how Crowley could flip between anger and glee so abruptly.

"You lovely bastard." Was all he said as he got up extending a hand towards the Angel and using the other to take off his glasses to reveal his demonic eyes. Aziraphale excepted his hand and was lifted out of the dirt, onto his feet. He was stunned into silence and turned around to gather the book that had fallen with him. "You know I have something for you in case I ever saw you again. Kind of a, uh, a - " Crowley left Aziraphale's side to gather a small piece of paper from his saddlebag ", invitation."

"An invitation?"

"Yep. I felt like I needed to make it up to you, ever since the - hm - the last time we spoke."

"Crowley." Aziraphale doughed up. He was a nice person underneath the pride and dark suit. "You shouldn't have."

"Keep on complimenting me." Crowley gave him a vain smile, handing him the sliver of paper. The Angel was expecting to receive a ticket to the best theatre on this side of the Mississippi, or a rodeo, but he didn't anticipate what the letter actually read. It was the date, time, and the name of a plaza in a town north of them.

"What is this?"

"It's a date." The Demon winked at him. Aziraphale went rosy.

"You shouldn't have."

"You just - Nevermind. You don't have to go if you still have bad blood, Angel. I understand. But, if you do, I can at least promise you it won't be boring." Crowley got back on top of his dark steed and tipped his stalker towards his Angel. Aziraphale felt a little snide, excepting the Demon so willingly back into his life after years of purposely avoiding him, but he thought he might as well give him a chance. Like butterflies to Pineapple sage, God knew she couldn't separate them for long.


	2. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch date in the rain, what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. My house is out of power from a thunderstorm and I had to upload this before my laptop died. Next one is going to be long to make up for it.

It had begun to rain over a sleepy little mid-western town. Cobblestone squares glistened in the plaza and water pooled in gutters of quaint storefronts. Aziraphale didn't want to ruin his white suit and was sitting under a covered onning off a cafe. He had been waiting for an hour now, to be exact. The angel pulled the paper out of his coat pocket to check the time. Noon. He wheezed out a nervous laugh. He hadn't seen any sign of the Demon besides the hellish downpour. The Angel sipped his tea and wondered what Crowley was doing, tempting him here, but with what? He hadn't said anything about what they were going to do. Just a date. Aziraphale tried to fill in the blanks but came up drawing straws. Maybe it was going to be a lunch date. Maybe it was a rainy stroll. He didn't know, so he picked the lunch date and stuck with it.

The clouds seemed to darken and the champion of Heaven felt helpless. He had to get a clue. Aziraphale hated feeling useless and without hope, but that's what Crowley achieved in him. The Angel thought back to the glow he got from the Demon in the field and wondered if this mix of emotion was healthy. He could've just ditched Crowley's plans on whatever this was and scurry away to his hotel room and cry. However, he was here, at his table, with his tea, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try to bear the pain and try to give his adversary a chance.

A bell from a church in the center of town rung at twelve and Aziraphale signed into his cup.

"You're early." A red-haired cowboy stepped out of the rain and sat down at the table. Crowley was drenched from hat to boots and Aziraphale thought he looked rather silly. "Don't laugh at me. If you were out in that, bet you'd look pretty lousy yourself." He took off his stalker and placed it into his lap. "Glad you came, Angel."

"Can't keep me away from food."

"'Bout that." Crowley shifted in his seat uneasily. "I'm not here for lunch. I wanted to do something with you." The demon remarked.

"Can't do anything in this weather." Aziraphale nodded. "Rain has always got in the way of a good time." The Demon nodded back.

"Well, yeah, but - h- jk -" He ticked nervously and stretched an arm towards the Angel, waving his hands, trying to figure out what to say. He couldn't think of anything so he just went silent.

"So, how has the scourge of earth going along?"

"You know," Crowley said snorting, "Dastardly. I told you I was considering battlefields."

"And you've _reconsidered_?"

"Yeah... Yeah. It's been touch and go."

"Great." Aziraphale smiled a little and the rain seemed to soften too. "Fabulous."

"Honestly, not so great without heavenly intervention." The demon looked anywhere but the Angel, hands returning to the hat in his lap to fiddle with the string around the brim.

"Oh." Aziraphale was a little stunned with the confession. He never knew that by leaving Crowley he was essentially hurting him. Broke the Angel's heart. This wasn't something he could solve with a lunch date."I'm here now." Crowley glanced at him from under dark glasses and the faintest hint of yellow peered over the rims. His eyes were full of a well-kept-together pain that had been built over the centuries and walled off from everyone except his Angel. Aziraphale thought he needed to do more if they were going to get anywhere out of this emotion pit, but he'd be right there with him, helping him along the way.

"Thanks, Angel." The demon eyed him a little more and grinned. "You're here so that means we can go do something together." Crowley lit up and placed a Colt 45 on the table.

" _CROWLEY_!" Aziraphale jumped out of his chair. "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO EXACTLY?"

"Take it, it's a gift."

" **ITs.A.GUn.** "

"Yeah, but you're going to need it."

"WHY."

"Just," Crowley stood up from his chair and approached the frightened Angel, gathering the other's holy hands into his. "Just simmer down a little, would ya? Hear me out." The Demon hushed him and lead him back to the table and the revolver. Aziraphale was going to explode. "We're gonna rob a bank."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets rocky. Warning: there are some differing opinions on suicide so if that's your trigger I'm really sorry

Aziraphale stopped the Demon leading him to the table and smacked his arm.

"I'm not gonna rob a bank with you, Crowley." The Angel said his name like a curse. "You might be tempting but you're downright sinful. I expected you to want to redeem yourself but it seems you just want to dig yourself deeper into this mess."

"Redeem myself?" Crowley shoved the angel up against the wall of the Cafe. Aziraphale tried to wiggle his way out of his grasp but the Demon's rage seemed to form into ungodly physical strength. Crowley stared him in the eyes and said, "I don't have anything to redeem, _Angel_. I did what I thought was necessary from our little 'parley' we've been having, but I don't owe you or, in fact, anyone upstairs, anything. That was my decision in my opinion and you weren't diddly shit in it except superficial details. So stop thinking the world revolves around you and Heaven and listen to me." Crowley slammed Aziraphale up against the wall again to seel his point. The Angel let out a gasp as the wind left his lungs. Crowley knew his Angel wouldn't forgive him for stepping anywhere near suicide but it wasn't his area to forgive. Wasn't his area to except it either, so the Demon understood why the Angel thought this little lunch date was something related to the matter, but it didn't give him the right to rule his life. Crowley let go of Aziraphale's collar and turned around to look at the gun.

"You shouldn't have come if you were expecting me to seek your forgiveness, Angel." The Demon gave the Angel a little more room to recover, "This isn't about me or you, this is about us and we're both in for a fate worse than hellfire if we don't see that the world is bigger than faith." Crowley picked up the gun and extended it towards Aziraphale. Aziraphale hesitated a moment then carefully lifted the Colt from his grasp. He held the gift delicately. Crowley realized that it was probably the first gun his adversary ever held, as he cradled it in his arms like a baby animal that would've been startled with any movement. The Angel gulped audibly.

"I'm sorry, my friend, I must be leaving." Still holding the Colt 45 like a child, Aziraphale fixed his suit from the tussle and went back to the table to gather his coat. Crowley only looked on as he went. His Angle was leaving again. The scene was so familiar to the Demon that the turmoil festering inside him automatically changed gears. He felt guilty for leading Aziraphale on but didn't take back his words. Demons, in Crowley's mind, were supposed to be ruthless but all he could feel was weak. His heart ached as the Angel gave one final look back at him. Brown eyes meeting yellow in the downpour.

Crowley broke.

"Angel?" The demon whispered into the rain. Aziraphale sighed, looking down on his place on the street. He mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Aziraphale spoke up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come here and pain you but I've seemed to make myself a nuisance. Please, forgive me, dear. I want to see you again, I do, but I've got to prove to you I'm sensible and that I -" The angel raised his head and glanced back at Crowley. "I miss you."

The demon gave him a sad smile and stepped towards him. Straightening out, expecting for round two of the fight to commence, Aziraphale kept his guard up for a punch or another shove. All he got was an embrace.

"I missed you too." Silence fell upon them as they hugged in the street.

"You're still gonna rob a bank with me?" Crowley smiled into the crook of his Angel's neck. Aziraphale pulled back. Something between an I-knew-it grin and a disappointed frown plaster his face.

"No, I can't. I would love to go out and do something but theft is a sin."

"What if I told you it was the lesser evil of the greater good? Like a Robin Hood situation. Stealing from the rich for some smaller, oppressed group, like children and the poor."

"No. Whoever you're doing this for must have faith in there situation." Crowley shook him lightly.

"I just went on a rant about not - not sticking to faith. About us. Please, Angel, let's do something," Crowley stilled Aziraphale again and cupped his face in his hands, "Adventurous." The Angel blushed and the Demon relished in that heavenly glow. He did miss him so much.

"Adventurous?"Aziraphale repeated, try it on and Crowley snuggled back into his neck.

"Yeah, adventurous. Don't have to tell anyone what you're doing. Gaberial, Yurial, Michial, Sandal-guy, don't need disclosure. Just us and us alone doing something for the greater good." The demon whispered. The rain was finally letting up and the two figures on the road were slowly being joined by other people. Crowley realized he was making quite the scene and distanced himself from his angel. He could see the hesitation written on Aziraphale's face.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna do anything with _this_." Aziraphale lifted the gun between them. Crowley just pushed it down.

"You might wanna keep it anyway."

"Alright. Fine. I'll - " The Angel looked around at the people and lowered his voice, "I'll rob a bank with you." Aziraphale aligned himself beside the Demon, preparing to walk together back to the table before a thought struck him. He pointed a finger towards Crowley. " Stop touching me too. You're awfully clingy when you're angry."

Crowley didn't know what to say so he decided to annoy the Angel a little more by taking Aziraphale's arm in his own and blending into the newly formed crowd around them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay times  
> Yee? Haw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. Hope you're ready for some fluff

Aziraphale picked a sprig off a Pineapple sage and deposited it into his cocktail. Saying that they were gonna rob a bank was easy, but when it came down to the brass tacks, it was difficult. Crowley had explained to him that they were robbing a high-end vault north of the red river for the sake of a group of marginalized Mexican settlers in the region. The settlers had there land stolen from them in some Mexican-American war, and while the US won the battle, they took their properties without right. The Angel felt this was an awful affair, sympathizing with the demon's efforts to start an uprising with the cash the would acquire during the heist. Crowley kept on putting it as 'the lesser evil of the greater good' and though Aziraphale thought was all peaches and cream, he couldn't help but look into his cocktail and doubt the significance of the sin they were going to commit. The green of the sage was bright against the pale color of the tequila. Quite alluring in it's on way. He could sip on this and think dandy schemes he and the demon could do all day. Until they actually put it into motion.

Crowley was laying next to him in the grass with a map of the northern border of Texas. He seemed happy. His elbows and knees were covered in dirt from crawling here and thro, looking at the image at different angles, but he wore a frown that tilted his darkened spectacles. Aziraphale knew this was the tricky business and went back to thinking about the red river.

He'd never seen it before. Couldn't have been different from any other river he'd seen; Probably looked exactly like the Thames without all the people. Or, it could legit be a river of red. The Angel snorted into his glass and Crowley glared up at him.

"Can you give me some of that?" The Demon motioned to him. Aziraphale nodded and lowered himself from his plant so Crowley could take a drink. "That's some strong stuff, Angel. What's on your mind that needs it?" Crowley placed his face into his hands. Aziraphale sighed.

" _This_. Your plan. I'm doubtful that the good in the situation outweighs the evil. Makes my head spin."

"That'll do it." The demon lowered his palms to the ground, patting for the Angel to sit with him. Aziraphale obliged and took another sip.

"I'm just," The Angel tripped over his words," - I fail to see how something good could come out of it. The prospect seems, you know, tainted from the start."

"Tainted from the start? Just because the money is dirty doesn't mean it's useless. Stop thinking about it too much. You're gonna make mountains out of it." Crowley flipped onto his back and looked up at the sky above them. "Good can come out of bad. Everything's not undeniably great or unforgivingly evil." He grabbed the glass out of Aziraphale's grasp and took another drink. "Kind of like you and me."

Aziraphale blushed. He liked to think about them together like that. Loved to be here with the Demon in the middle of nowhere. All by themselves. Able to do no harm cause there was no Heaven or Hell to call back to. Aziraphale liked it a lot. He looked down at Crowley with his doe eyes and smiled. Crowley redded a little and pulled his hat over his face to hid it. The Angel noticed Crowley's intent then. He hadn't wanted to do any of this stealing for nothing. This wasn't some way of redeeming his soul for his past, no, this was stealing for love; to prove that they, together, could love something. Aziraphale felt a lot of love at that moment and sunk down into the dirt, leaning vaguely on Crowley. What an idiot he'd been for thinking anything else of it. The Demon didn't seem to notice anything odd in the reaction and chucked an arm around his Angel to bring him closer.

It was silent for a long while after that. Just two supernatural entities laying side by side. The day passed and night hung over them now. Stars speckled the black, illuminating the field around them in a ghostly, pale light. Aziraphale let his hands wander from him to the Demon's and with a little hesitation. Crowley took it. The demon raised their intertwined arms to the sky, pointing at nothing in particular.

"You know I made most of those." Crowley whispered to his Angel."When I was an Angel that's all they had me do. Make stars."

"That sounds lovely." Aziraphale chimed in a little ditzy from the sudden confession but no less impressed.

"Made this really pretty one way out there, Alpha Centura. Real Beauty. Pinks and oranges and purples out of this world." Crowley lowered their hands and held it to his heart. "But that was a long time ago. Can't really see it from Earth, don't know if something happened to it after all this time. Might be just a lot of dust by now. Maybe, we could go and check it out sometime, call it a Space date." Aziraphale sensed the longing behind the Demon's glasses and inched closer to him. They were shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, not even a blade of grass was between them. Crowley lifted his head to get a look at the Angel next to him for approval and meet Aziraphale's gaze for the first time in hours.

"I'd like that." was all the Angel said as he placed his head on the Demon's chest. Crowley gasped a little and melted into his Adversary. He took his hand out of Aziraphale's and cradled his face as if the statement made his brain weak. The Angel mimicked him, running pastel fingers over his knuckles, and jaw, and neck until gripping the Demon's collar and pulling himself into the Demon. Aziraphale looked up at him through the darkness and snuggled into Crowley's equal dark suit.

"Oh, Angel." Crowley breathed out heavily.

Aziraphale stopped his cuddle and waited for the Demon to respond or shove off his advances, but he did not. Instead, he felt lips being pressed into his hair, and a hand snake under his chin to lift his face up higher. Then Crowley kissed him. A long, soft kiss. Aziraphale was frozen in time. Scared and Silent from it all, but he didn't stop it. The Angel pulled at his suit collar again and they began snogging in the dirt. Crowley peppering his cheeks and neck while Aziraphale played with the Demon's hair. Letting out little gasps and moans as he slowly became dough in his Adversary's unholy hands.

It was all suddenly a reality and Aziraphale would be sure to take his time with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for all the Comments and Kudos, I appreciate all the support.


End file.
